User blog:DeletedContent/DeletedContent's M16A4 Guide
WARNING: WORK IN PROGRESS Introduction Now I am sure that you are all familiar with the M16A4, and most of you probably believe it to be a mediocre, slow, and hard-to-use weapon, outclassed by other weapons in the category. However, a few of you may know the true power of the M16A4, at least in the right hands. Here's some tips for the M16A4 that will hopefully help you to use this awkward-but-powerful weapon. Principles Timing With the M16A4, timing your bursts means everything. Since its nerf, you can no longer spam-click, and the timing has become more difficult. You want to try and hold down the trigger, with the weapon, until all 3 shots of the burst are out, and then quickly release and press again until your opponent is dead. It is recommended that you do not drastically readjust mid-burst; instead you should readjust after each burst, except when at close range. This will help you to conserve your ammunition and improve accuracy. At longer ranges, you must time your shots more sparingly, and try to use semi-automatic when you can. Aiming and recoil One of the greatest strengths of the M16A4 is its laser-beam precision; the weapon has very low vertical and virtually no horizontal recoil. As such you should NEVER attach a compensator onto the weapon. It also has very good hipfire accuracy, so you may wish to forgo a vertical grip, unless you have a particular love of hipfiring. On most full auto weapons with significant vertical recoil, you may wish to aim at your target's chest and pull down, so that the recoil caps out near their head. You do NOT want to do this with the A4, as pulling downwards may actually reduce your chances of getting a headshot. Instead, it is recommended that you try and put recoil-reducing attachments on the weapon, which we will go more into later. At longer ranges, you may wish to tapfire. While the vertical recoil is relatively low (at least considering its ROF), it is harder to control without a lot of recoil-reducing attachments. The weapon's good velocity, accuracy, and recoil make it very effective at tap-firing at long-range, able to quickly chain together headshots to drop an opponent. Speaking of aiming, this weapon requires good aim. Make sure to land your bursts on your opponent and only tackle one target at a time. Attatchments This weapon has VERY low horizontal recoil, and you should never put a compensator on it. Instead, it is recommended that you use a muzzle brake, vertical or angled grip (depending on what range you are fighting at), and a green laser. If you want to use a supressor, it is recommended that you use a canted iron sight and mid-range scope, preferrably a Comp Aimpont, though your milage may vary. If you wish to use a supressor, you should always use an angled grip; it will reduce recoil, and wont compromise your hipfire accuracy as much as, lets say, a stubby grip. If you want to be a king of CQC and your aim is good enough, then you should use a short-range sight (like a Kobra), a laser, and a vertical grip; this will give you an INSANELY high hipfire accurcacy and a very quick TTK, at the cost of recoil compensation. Ultimately, your choice of attachments should reflect your playstyle. If you want to go for mid-to-long range combat, then you should take more recoil-reducing attachments, but if you want short-ranged combat then you should take a muzzle brake and attachments for hipfire. While the weapon is good when suppressed at longer ranges, there are better weapons for that job (like the AS VAL and FAMAS). Strategy Ranges The M16A4 is a very versatile weapon, and it can do well at most ranges. While its high hipfire accuracy, damage, and burst ROF at close range makes it good in CQC, and its high accuracy makes it good at long range (in semi-automatic), the weapon really excells at mid-range. The M16A4 can take down enemies very quickly and accuractely at close-to-mid range and is very ammo-efficient. Unlike, lets say, the FAMAS, you can easily take down 2 or even 3 enemies with half a magazine left at close or mid range. It also has a reasonably fast reload, albiet not as quick as the AK47, which allows one to control the flow of combat. Don't aim down sights unless the target is more than 25 studs away, ADS from 30-150 studs away, and switch to semi-automatic when beyond 120-150 meters away (depending on what attachments and how good you are at recoil control). Maneuvering The M16A4 has decent mobility and very good hipfire, and thus is very mobile. However, the burst-fire function makes it difficult to spray-strafe. As such you should prioritize accuracy over sheer volume of fire, and thus avoid directly facing off against, lets say, an M60. Instead, you should attempt to flank, take out a couple enemies, and change position. You should also stay close to cover when you can, so that you can quickly avoid a hail of bullets. Strengths and Weaknesses The M16A4 is very good at most ranges. However, it has a few specializations. Firstly, the weapon can easily compete with most snipers at long range, by rapidly tap-firing after lining up a shot on their head, though most experienced snipers can still beat you out. The weapon can also be effective against most Carbines, DMRs, Battle Rifles, Shotguns (except for in very close range), and Assault Rifles. However, the weapon begins to faulter when fighting against LMGs and SMGs. Since the weapon cannot perform a 1-shot-kill and is very reliant on accuracy, an LMG with high suppression like the MG36, M60, or AUG HBAR can easily suppress and kill you very quickly in open, frontal combat. SMGs meanwhile (as well as similar weapons, like the SR-3M and AS VAL) have very high DPS in close range, mobility, and hipfire accuracy. This can allow someone to dodge your initial burst, quickly get behind you, and take you out, though at longer ranges this is usually avoidable. Against LMGs, you should stay near cover. If you begin taking fire, dive for an alley or long piece of cover, and try to flank while remaining out of sight. If you can get a shot off once their back is turned, then take it. Meanwhile, against SMGs one should stick near teammates and in areas where you are difficult to ambush. Always be prepared and make sure you hit your first burst, giving your opponent no time to react. Ultimately the M16A4 is one of the best weapons in PF, and its relatively low unlock level gives you plenty of time to train with it. Just remember these tips, formulate smart strategies, and you will do well. Good luck soldier! Category:Blog posts